Battle of the Bands
by Nadeshiko -Nahari
Summary: 3 bands one school but none of the bands know of the other until Kiaba hosts a battle of the bands. Thats when things get interesting. Yugioh Story with apperances by Characters from inuyasha.R&R please.AU
1. What's the plan?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yugioh or Inuyasha characters. The only characters that are mine are Shiko, Ryouki, Hikari, Kohaku, Yuki, Miroshima, Shoko, and Clover. I also don't own any of the songs that are used in this fiction unless otherwise noted.  
  
Battle of the Bands  
  
This is a special fiction. It's not just being written by me it's a joint effort by me, Kohaku Narashino, and Hikari Chino. They are all on fanfiction.net check them out.  
  
Here is a list of the characters as well as a summary of each of them. I have given the bands names:  
  
Shadow Realm:  
  
Yami/Yugi: Yugi is a short freshman with a two personalities. When he's on stage Yami, his taller braver half, shows himself. He is the lead singer of Shadow Realm. He is best friends with Joey.  
  
Joey: He's a bad ass only in exterior and he has killer guitar skills. He has a past no one else, except Yugi. (Read Love and Destiny. I'm getting closer to Joeys part)  
  
Tristin: He's the drummer and a wanna be ladies man.  
  
Bakura: He's a killer keyboard player when his darker half isn't drunk that is. (A/n Hide the baileys Quick!)  
  
Ryouki: Yuki's older brother and he is the bass guitar player for shadow realm. He's also really good at keeping secrets. His number one secret is Northern Lights (His sister's band)  
  
Northern Lights:  
  
Shiko: She has the voice of an angel (a/n: I can't sing in real life.) She's also a very good friend. Kohaku is her best friend (a/n she's really my sister). Shiko is also the lead singer for the band  
  
Kohaku: She is the electric guitar player with Killer skills. She also can be a bitch if you piss her off. Her best friend is Shiko. She also writes the songs for the group.  
  
Hikari: She's a great drummer who has a very loud personality. She's always there for her friends.  
  
Yuki: She is Ryouki's younger sister. Keeping secrets run in the family. You can only guess what her number one secret is. She is also very forgetful.  
  
Miroshima: She plays the bass guitar. Her favorite band is the shadow realm. She's been to all of their garage concerts but no one else in the group knows about it. She also has a killer crush on Ryouki.  
  
Shoko: she is a friend of the band and also sort of a groupie.  
  
The Four Souls  
  
Kagome: She is the lead singer with a great voice and a temper only rivaled by Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: He plays the elec. Guitar for the group. He's deeply in love with the lead singer and only shows a bit of jealousy towards other guys.  
  
Sango: She's an awesome keyboard player and she writes the songs that they perform. She's also the object of Miroku's affections. She loves beating the crap out of him after being groped by him.  
  
Miroku: He's a very talented drummer with roaming hands. He's sweat and kind. The only flaw in him is that he is a major Hentai.  
  
Shippo: He has been adopted by Kagome, not officially of course, and he also manages the band and keeps them on schedule.  
  
The obsessed Fans.  
  
Clover: Originally she was a possible band member for northern lights but was dropped because of her superiority complex. She writes really pathetic songs.  
  
Tea: We all know her for her friendship speeches and she has a tendency to annoy the members of shadow realm with them. The girls from Northern Lights love to torture and humiliate her.  
  
Kikyou: she becomes totally obsessed with Inuyasha from The Four Souls. She believes that they are "meant to be"  
  
Kouga: It was love at first sight for him when he saw Kagome. He is determined to make her "his woman"  
  
Other characters  
  
Merik: He is totally crazy. He is obsessed with stealing Yami's millennium puzzle and becoming pharaoh. He is also a very rich business man. He is the co-host of the battle of the bands.  
  
Kaiba: He is the owner of Kaiba corp. After much consideration he decides to have a battle of the bands. He is Yugi's greatest rival at duel monsters and develops a short lived crush on Shiko.  
  
Mokuba: He's Seto Kaiba's Little brother who is friends with both Shadow Realm and Northern Lights. He tries to play cupid but realizes that he doesn't need to.  
  
And now on with the story.  
  
"" dialog '' thoughts  
  
Battle of the Bands Chp. 1 What's the plan  
  
As the bell for dismissal rings, Hikari, Shiko, Kohaku, Yuki, and Miroshima all head to the front office to submit their idea for the school fundraiser. They had it all planned. They could have a concert to raise money for the school. Of course there was the possibility that the principal would say no, but it was unlikely. He'd have to be totally heartless to do such a thing. "Girls, we need all the luck we can get." Shiko said as they approached the office. 'Especially considering who our principal is' she thought silently to herself. "We shouldn't talk like that!" "Kohaku's right we need to be positive." Yuki chimed in.  
The girls enter the principal's office. "What can I do for you girls?" "We. Ummm. we." "What Shiko is trying to say, sir," Interrupted Hikari, "is that we wanted to submit an idea for the school fundraiser." "Ok what's your idea girls?" 'This is going great' Shiko decided to take over with renewed confidence. "Well, Sir, we were thinking of giving a concert to raise money, since we have a band," As soon a she mentioned the word band the principal's smile turned into a frown. Shiko noticed the look and her courage began to falter. Miroshima noticed that her friend needed some assistance and she stepped forward. "Sir, we understand that you are concerned about lyrics so we have mad copies of our songs for you to look at." She handed over the packet of papers and stepped back to allow him to review that songs. The principal looks them over carefully as the girls stand there trying to read his expressions. 'Oh man that expression doesn't look good.' Shiko thought 'I can't think of what he could possibly find wrong.' "Ehh hemm" (a/n that's the sound someone makes when clearing their throte) The girls look at the principal with hope in their eyes. "Girls I'm sorry. The lyrics are good and all but I'm afraid that they may give to many ideas to the students." "What!?" all five girls gaped in shock. They were all thinking the same thing 'What does he mean "too many ideas"?' "I'm sorry girls, maybe you could do something else as a fund raiser. If you come up with something, please let me know. "Oh ok" all the girls said under their breath as they left the office. "I didn't think he would be that cold hearted" shouted Kohaku once they were clear of the office. "What now, Oh fearless leader" mocked Yuki. "Not to be rude," stressed Miroshima, "but she does have a point. We were hoping that we would be discovered with this" The other girls all look at Shiko expectantly. She feels all eyes on her and her face spreads into an evil grin. "OH! You think that this will stop me!" Shiko giggled. "You know me better than that." "So you do have a plan then? On how we get discovered, I mean." Asked Kohaku. "Of course. But I can't tell you guys here. We might be over heard. I think. hmmm. we can meet at.Burger World!" Just as she finished her sentence a group of guys absorbed in conversation turn the corner and head in their general direction. "Yo, Kohaku! What's up?" "Leave us alone Joey! We don't feel like puttin up with your crap!" she shouts. "Girls we mean no harm or disrespect" said Tristen. "Whatever, Tristin, we know better. The only harmless one among you is Yugi!" snaps Shiko. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Bakura. Yugi only stands there with a blush on his face. "You know what that means! We don't have time for this now!" the girls push past the boys and head home.  
  
"GRRRR! Those boys are absolutely infuriating!" "Little words, please, Shiko. Anyway we can meet at Burger World in about an hour okay? Then you can tell us about your plan." Suggested Miroshima.  
  
They all part ways and head to their homes. Shiko is still plotting her wonderful plan. 'This is going to be great! No one would expect it from us. I wonder what Yugi would think!" she shakes her head. 'What the hell. Where did that come from? Oh well, this will be Great!'  
  
Shiko: That's chapter one. Wow it took me a while to write! Please R&R! Let me know what you think so far and make suggestions. Flame it if you want but I ignore flames. Come here Bakura! Where did you get that bailey's? *takes off after Bakura* don't just stand there Yami! Help me! Yami: Fine. Bakura give that to me! *both Yami and Shiko chase Bakura around the room. Shiko pauses* Shiko: Well ill see you all later. 


	2. The Plan and Practice

Disclaimer: Yet again. I don't own YuGiOh or Inuyasha. I do have an imagination and can come up with some of my own characters, too.  
  
My characters are: Shiko, Miroshima, Hikari, Shoko, Kohaku, Ryouki, Yuki, Clover, and possible a few others. This story is written by Me, Kohaku, Hikari, and eventually Miroshima.  
  
Battle of the Bands  
  
Chapter 2 (written by Kohaku, Revised by Shiko)  
  
The plan and Practice.  
  
After the girls arrived home, they changed into more comfortable clothes and all went to meet at Burger World. Kohaku was the first to arrive. In her rush to claim a table she unexpectedly bumps in to non other than Joey Wheeler. "Hey Kohaku, what's up?" he asked casually. "Can't you just leave me alone? Geesh!" Kohaku pushed past Joey, but in her rush she dropped the papers with the song she was writing for the girls. "Oh no!" she sighed as she went down and picked up what she could. Joey snatched the last page up before Kohaku could and read the title written across the top. "BE WITH ME? What's this Kohaku?" he asked puzzled. "It's none of your business! That's what IT is!" she said as she snatched the paper from his grasp. She storms of in the direction of a corner booth. As she sits down, the other four girls arrive. She hands Shiko her completed song. "Shiko, that's the completed song. I have some others that I'm working on." She looks down at the papers and moves to cover up the top one. "What's that you're trying to hide?" Shiko asked after noticing Kohaku's blush. "Oh... this? It's um nothing... its just..? "May I see it" Shiko grabs the paper from Kohaku before she could say no. "BE WITH ME," she read the title and then read the rest of the paper. "This isn't a song. Kohoku! You never told me you wrote poetry!" "Can you just check out the new song?" She says quietly changing the subject. "Of course, umm." she looks at the song and reads as she creates the rhythm in her head. "Kohaku! I absolutely love you!" she grabs her into a tight hug "Ummmm.. Shiko.. Could you. Let me. go. I... can't breath!" Kohaku coughed "thank you"  
  
The girls are sitting in a secluded booth away from prying ears. "Ok, this is the plan; we are going to have a free 'concert' at the school. Just as away for us to put our selves out there for others to see." Shiko whispered to the group the rest of the plan. "WE COULD GET SUSPENDED!!!" Yuki shouted. "Or Worse!" "All in favor of taking the risk and shutting Yuki up?" Miroshima said in a triumphant voice as everyone except Yuki raised their hand. "Not Funny!" Yuki said as she rolled her eyes. "If we could be expelled I'm not doing it!" "Of course you are!" Shiko said, "And besides, it's the end of the school year, they can't punish us that bad!" "I'm all for it!" Hikari said as she drew a picture of tea tied to a tree, being used as target practice. "Same here! What are you devising now, Hikari?" Kohaku looked at Hikari as she let out a menacing laugh. She showed the others her doodle. "That's a great Idea Hikari! Oh and I'm up for the concert thing!" Miroshima grinned. "Well then it's settled!" She said in an attempted superior tone that didn't sound quite right due to her trying to stifle the laughter brought on by Hikari's little picture. Yuki rolled her eyes, "Fine, I guess I'm in too!" "So when do we do this!" Hikari shouted. "Shhhhh! Tomorrow afternoon. We have to go practice at Yuki's now!" Shiko whispered.  
They paid for what food they had ordered and left for Yuki's house. As they are leaving Joey stops Kohaku. "WHAT?!" "He he! Got ya to stop!" Joey teased. "UH! Grow Up!" She stalks off after Shiko and the others.  
"Hey!" Ryouki says cheerfully, "What's up! How's the." he starts to say as the girls walk past. "Hey." They say and continue walking. ".band coming?" "Fine," Yuki says shortly as she closes the garage door. Music came flooding from the walls and they made the house shake. *DING DONG* "Hey guys!" Ryouki said as he opened the door. "Hey! What's up with all the noise?" Yugi asked. "Uh. Oh that that's my sister's baaaaaaaaaaradio..." Ryouki stammered. "Well I thought we had band practice today." Bakura said. "Oh umm change of plans. Practice can't be here." Ryouki said quickly. "Okay. Why not my house?" Tristin asked. "Sure! I'm in." Joey said. "See you there! "Ya." Ryouki said as he shut the door, "one sec." He goes to the garage door and calls for Yuki. "You owe me big time!" Ryouki shouts. "Why?' Yuki inquired "It was my turn to have my band practice here today!" "Yuki" Shiko shouts, "Get in here. We need you." Yuki hugs her brother and rushes back to her friends. Ryouki leaves with his friends. 


	3. Authors note

**_Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh .Shiko and the others however are mine._**

_**Authors Note**_

**_I am sorry to all that it is taking me such a long time to update my stories. In truth I was waiting for reviews. They make me want to write. I have also been very busy lately. I hope to have new chapters to this story and all my others up really soon. For a while I couldn't get on because my internet had crashed. I think we had a bunch of viruses... anyway. Keep the reviews coming. The more I get the faster I update. Any criticism is welcome but I do not listen when people are rude. Any ideas are welcome as well. _**

_**Thanks,**_

_**Shiko**_


	4. the courtyard and new students

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or Inuyasha.

Sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't find my notebook… this story should update quicker now. I have two notebooks written…. Enyway on with the story.

Battle of the Bands: Chapter 3

Practice continued all night. Well, till midnight at least. They had everything sorted out. They would get passes from their homeroom teacher to "do a project" in the computer lab. They would then spend their lunch period putting the equipment in the court yard. Of course there would be punishment, but they decided that there wasn't much that could be done to them. It was after all the last week of school and people have done worse. This was the only way to get publicity. They were tired of always being turned down without ever being given a chance. Every idea they had the principle was against. This was payback.

The band dispersed for the night, their confidence was high. They knew they had talent. Shiko put on her favorite pjs and hopped into bed. She was exhausted. She set her clock for 6 am so that she had enough time to gather her equipment. Then she fell asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Shiko hit the off button and got out of bed. She put on her favorite outfit, which were a black pair of pants with chain links up the sides and a black shirt with a picture of tinker bell on it that said "believe in pixies". Just as she finished, her friends pulled up in a van. She ran out and put her mic and the other equipment into the van. Then they headed to school. They went about the day like nothing was up.

As she walked to her first period class, Shiko bumps into someone.

"Oh sorry, Shiko"

"It's okay Yugi."

"Is something Wrong, Shiko?" Yugi asked with concern in his voice.

"No, n... nothing why?"

"You just seemed distracted that's all."

" Oh… I'm fine. I got to go. See ya."

Shiko hurries off to her class. "Ya… see ya…"

All the classes went by without a problem and with each passing period the girls grew more and more anxious. Meanwhile, in the office the principal was dealing with a bunch of new students from Tokyo.

"Well well, welcome to domino high school, Ms. Higurashi Kagome, Inuyasha Tetsiega, Miroku Kazzana and of course Ms. Sango Hirikotsu. I'll have two or our best students show you around. He pushes a button on his desk.

"Please send for Ms. Kikyo and Kouga. Thank you."

Moments later a young woman with raven black hair much like kagome's and cold brown eyes enters the room accompanies by a young man with long black hair, tied back and a cocky grin on his face. The young man spots kagome and crosses the room.

"Hello beautiful. How would you like to become my woman?" He says as he grabs kagome by the waist and pulls her close to him. Kagome just stands in a confused stupor until she hears a growl come from Inuyasha who was prying kagome out of Kouga's grasp.

"She ain't your woman:"

The two stand ready to attack each other when the principle breaks in before much more conflict arises.

"Now now, no need for that. Kouga, Kikyo I need you to show these four around the school. Both today and tomorrow."

"Yes sir." They both say in unison.

The six students leave the office and head toward the court yard for lunch.

Homeroom comes and everything goes as the girls had planed. They make their way out to the court yard to set up their stuff. They manage to do everything without causing too much of a stir. Which made it that much easier. No one had come out to the court yard yet, so they started to tune their instruments. They had placed a curtain up around them which helped keep what they were doing secret. Mainly because the drama club did practice plays out doors on occasion. The girls didn't have to worry about a stage, in other words. The time just flew by and people were starting to get curious.

"Okay girls are you ready"

"What song are we doing Shiko?"

"The one we practiced last night!"

"Yuki! You should have known that!" scolded kohaku.

"Sorry..."

"Okay, on three we start playing and drop the curtain"

"Okay let's get this going!" shouted Hikari

"Relax, Hikari!" said kohaku.

"One" counts Shiko

"Two" shouts Kohaku

"And three" Hikari rings out.

Okay I think Ill end the chappie here. Next chappie is the northern lights debut. Please r&r. Love to all.

Shiko 3


	5. authors note again

-1Authors note: Well hello all … I am sooooo sorry for my very long absence from my stories. A lot has happened and I believe I owe you all an explaination… You see, I started writing my stories in high school and because life tends to move forward… I was forced to do so… so I ended up putting my stories on hold so I could study to graduate… then when I finally graduated, I was thrown into the working world as well as the wonderful world of relationships. I met my fiance and we moved out of my parents house and into our own… with semi disastrous results… and we moved again… back with my father for three months… then we moved again…. See a trend? Lol so my stories are lost in trasition somewhere and I have been searching for them. I hope to update all of my stories within the next two weeks so please bear with me… I may even have a new story to add to my list…

Yami: You better! I want to know what you have in store for all of us.

Kagome: Ya . And I am sure your fans do to!

Shiko: I already apologized to everyone sniffles I cant help that life happened! Writers block is to blame too!!!

Hiei: Stop with all of your pitiful excuses!

Shiko: … UMMMM where did you come from?

Hiei: How should I know? You are the brainless writer.

Shiko: Oh I remember now… He he And all you readers will remain confused till after I get things up and running again!! Aint that right guys

Yami: …

Kagome: sweat drops

Hiei: Hn…

Chao for now all!!!


End file.
